The continued trend towards high speed-high density circuity has created greater need for electrical connectors having ground planes located between rows of contacts to minimize cross talk between the signal carrying contacts. The high density circuitry furthermore has increased the desirability to use surface mount contacts to minimize the number of plated through holes required to mount the connector and electrically connect the corresponding terminal members to circuity within a circuit board. The surface mount connectors also minimize the real estate required on the board. Surface mount connectors, however, require some means of second fastening means to secure the connector to the board to eliminate or minimize problems with cracking of solder or the like at the surface interconnections. In addition it is also desirable to minimize the number of separate parts required to make the connectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,979 discloses a miniature high density, surface mounted connector having a pair of mating housing members, including an integral power or ground bus bar. A bus bar extends through an elongated longitudinally extending groove of each housing member. The connectors are further provided with a H-shaped clip for engaging the bus bars when the plug and receptacle members are mated.